edventures_in_kalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's Venusaur
Eddy's Venusaur was the third Pokemon Eddy obtained and the second Pokemon he received from Professor Sycamore. Personality He is shown to be somewhat cautious, yet bold. He will fight opponents knowing that his opponents traits could possibly turn the tables. He will point out flaws in front of an opponent's face in regards to their strategy and/or Type. Ever since he evolved into Venusaur, he became laid back and hardly argues. Overview He was first introduced as a Bulbasaur in "New Starter Set", being one of the three Kanto Starter Pokemon used in a Triple Battle against the Eds. Bulbasaur was pit against Eddy's Froakie, where he seemed to have the Type advantage, but was caught off guard when Froakie was proven to be higher in Speed and level. Bulbasaur ended up being defeated by Froakie, and in the aftermath, Bulbasaur was given to Eddy. In "Growth in Numbers", Bulbasaur was getting comfortable with the new group and Eddy temporarily took a marble that he was holding, examining it for it to be revealed a Mega Stone for when he would reach his final Evolution. In "The Evolution Boom", he was called out to battle against a wild Swirlix, to which Bulbasaur took on with ease, having a Type advantage and finishing with Take Down. Right after Swirlix fainted, Bulbasaur leveled up and evolved into Ivysaur. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", Ivysaur was called out to eat dinner with the rest of the Pokemon, commenting how Snorlax ate so much that they much have to eat berries. Ivysaur was one of the individuals who was displeased with Charmeleon's selfish actions of throwing his plate and almost hurting Dunsparce. In "Cliffs & Stones", it was revealed that he was the first Pokemon chosen by Eddy to face Grant. He was revealed to have defeated Grant's Amaura, but was defeated by Tyrunt. In "A Fighting Chance", he was one of the Pokemon who witnessed Dunsparce standing up to Charmeleon and remained silent throughout the aftermath. In "Reflection & Resolution", he was called out to eat breakfast and was one of the Kanto Starters referred to about Mega Evolution. In "Mega Ed-volution", Ivysaur was was the last Pokemon Eddy used against Korrina's Hawlucha. Both sides had taken serious damage, and as the battle progressed Ivysaur gained the upper hand by striking Hawlucha in midair with a Vine Whip and finished her off with a Razor Leaf. After the battle, Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur, learning Petal Dance in the process. In "Power Struggle", he was called out to battle alongside Wartortle and Charmeleon against the Kankers and their Pokemon. He was focused on taking out Swoobat, and thanked Charmeleon as Zangoose was intercepted thanks to the Fire-Type. This allowed for Venusaur to battle against Swoobat, who had already taken damage earlier from battling Jonny's Simipour. Venusaur used Vine Whip and dragged Swoobat in front of Zangoose's incoming Slash, allowing for Swoobat to act as a shield and leave Charmeleon and Wartortle to finish off Zangoose. After that, the Kankers used Absol, Medicham, and Mawile. Venusaur started off by using Poison Powder and poisoned Absol. After used Swords Dance and went to use Slash, Venusaur tried to defend with a Razor Leaf, but proved ineffective against Slash and Venusaur was dealt significant damage, dropping his HP into the red zone. As Charmeleon and Wartortle evolved, Venusaur's Overgrow Ability activated. Venusaur then used an Overgrow-influenced Razor Leaf, which dealt a lot of damage to Mawile while Medicham and Absol dodged. As Charizard took out Medicham, that left Absol to go and use Bite. Venusaur acted by using Vine Whip, forcing Absol to back off and allow Blastoise to finish the Dark-Type off with an Aqua Tail. After their victory, Venusaur and the other starters were recalled. In "Factory Royal", Venusaur was revealed to have learned Grass Pledge in place of Vine Whip in Laverre City. Later, he was called out alongside Charizard and Blastoise to battle against the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon. Venusaur was hit with Mega Medicham's Hidden Power, which turned out to be a Fire-Type move, but he countered with Razor Leaf, dealing damage to all of the enemies. When Venusaur used Poison Powder, Mega Absol dodged, and the Grass and Poison-Type was struck by Mega Absol's Slash, decreasing his HP drastically. When Blastoise was cornered, Venusaur tried to intercept the three Mega Evoved Pokemon with Razor Leaf, which was ineffective as the attack was intercepted and dodged. When Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise were all cornered, they refused to give up and called upon their Trainers, who responded to them and activated Mega Evolution, in which Venusaur Mega Evolved into Mega Venusaur. When Megs Venusaur used Razor Leaf, he dealt some damage to the opponents, and when Mega Absol went to use Night Slash, Venusaur used Poison Powder to keep the Dark-Type a safe distance away. Now with the advantage, Mega Venusaur combined his Grass Pledge with Mega Charizard's Fire Pledge and Mega Blastoise's Water Pledge, and finally defeated the Kankers and their Mega Evolved Pokemon, as well as blow up the entire roof of the Poke Ball Factory. He then commented on how everything was wrecked and how cliche it was when the Kankers escaped. In "Scorching Scorn", Venusaur was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where he watched as many others chided Charizard. In "Cold Course", Venusaur was deposited into the PC in exchange for Eddy's Pawniard. In "The Pieces Move", Venusaur and Lucario were added back to Eddy's party in place of Dunsparce and Drapion. In "Bad Against Bad", Venusaur was called out by Professor Scam, Eddy's alter-ego at the time, to battle alongside Charizard and Blastoise against The Gourd. After being shielded by Blastoise against a combo attack from The Gourd's Chesnaught and Mega Abomasnow, he and the Kanto Starters immediately underwent Mega Evolution. Mega Venusaur soon used Poison Powder, but the attack missed Barbaracle. When The Gourd's Chesnaught used Seed Bomb, Mega Venusaur used his Petal Blizzard, which damaged Chesnaught and Mega Abomasnow alike. Chesnaught soon struck Venusaur with a Body Slam, but he ascertained little damage given his increased Defense. Mega Venusaur then combined his Grass Pledge with Mega Charizard's Fire Pledge and Mega Blastoise's Water Pledge to let loose a devastating finishing move, which was actually enough to finally defeat Barbaracle, Chesnaught, and Mega Abomasnow at the same time. He reverted back to himself and he was returned, having finished his battling. In "Last Defense", Venusaur was called out to battle against the Kankers, fighting alongside Charizard and Blastoise just like before. Venusaur was easily struck by Lee's Weavile's Night Slash, taking substantial damage before having to recover using Synthesis. Venusaur then fired a Grass Pledge while Weavile used Metal Claw, fortunately the attack met its mark and struck Weavile. He then commenced charging for his newest, and strongest, move: Solar Beam; however, during the charge, he was hit by Weavile's Night Slash, taking more damage. He then fired his Solar Beam towards Marie's Poliwrath, knocking the Water and Fighting-Type out. This left Weavile to attack him with Dark Pulse, making a direct hit. As Weavile went to attack with Night Slash, Charizard and Blastoise provided cover with Slash and Water Pulse, making Weavile sustain damage and keep him down long enough for Venusaur's Grass Pledge to hit, knocking out the Dark and Ice-Type. When the Kankers sent out Zangoose, Swoobat, and Rhyperior, Venusaur tried Grass Pledge against Zangoose, only for the latter's X-Scissor to completely overwhelm the Grass-Type move and hit Venusaur, unfortunately defeating the Grass and Poison-Type. In "Inverse Pests", Venusaur was deposited back into Eddy's PC. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Venusaur was added back to Eddy's party. In "Lost", Venusaur was called out to battle against a wild Gothorita on Route 20. Venusaur was picked up into the air by Gothorita's Telekinesis, but that didn't deter him from going on the offense. Eddy commanded for Petal Blizzard, and Venusaur's attack was strong enough to make Gothorita lose control and falter. This left Venusaur to attack with Grass Pledge, defeating the wild Gothorita. Later on, Venusaur was mentioned by Double D that the TM known as Energy Ball was coveted and was taught to Venusaur in place of his Synthesis. In "Derniere Way", Venusaur was deposited into Eddy's PC. In "Efforts & Heart", Venusaur was revealed to have been added back to Eddy's party and trained to get his level increased. In "The War is Over", Venusaur was seen training against Jonny's Linoone, undergoing Mega Evolution and becoming Mega Venusaur. Linoone made no haste in his attacks and went for Slash, but Mega Venusaur thought little and used Grass Pledge, knocking out Linoone without much of a fight. Mega Venusaur still remained aware of his opponent's characteristics as he acknowledged Linoone's Speed, but also noticed the poor defense. He then went up against Jonny's Gourgeist, where her Shadow Ball and his Energy Ball collided in the middle and made an explosion, leaving the battle results unknown. In "Final Four", it was mentioned that Eddy used Mega Venusaur to defeat Siebold of the Elite Four. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Venusaur was the second Pokemon Eddy used to battle against the Champion Diantha. Realizing Tyrantrum was his adversary, Venusaur made himself weary to evade the jaws. Venusaur managed to start off strong by using Energy Ball at the legs, knocking Tyrantrum down so as not to take a Dragon Claw. Venusaur then used Grass Pledge, but the attack didn't hit as Tyrantrum dodged. After exchanging retorts, Venusaur and Eddy both agreed to use Solar Beam. Venusaur charged up, taking a lethal Head Smash in the process, sustaining a multitude of injuries and low health. Venusaur fired Solar Beam, defeating Diantha's Tyrantrum and reducing her to four Pokemon left. Venusaur assured himself and Eddy that he could keep going, and he started the next round against Diantha's Aurorus. He started off strong with Grass Pledge again, scoring a direct and super effective hit. He then used Petal Blizzard and cancelled out Aurorus's Blizzard, surprising both sides as the attacks actually stopped the other. Venusaur attacked with an Energy Ball, but Aurorus dodged and Venusaur was struck by Blizzard. As he sailed high, Venusaur reminisced in meeting Eddy and the events he partook in that led up to the present. Glad to have been a part of it, Venusaur fainted, leaving Eddy with five Pokemon left. After Eddy won, Venusaur and the other Pokemon came out and expressed their pride and joy at Eddy and themselves entering the Hall of Fame. Later on, Venusaur and the other party Pokemon left Kalos with their trainers to head back and settle in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Energy Ball * Solar Beam * Petal Blizzard * Grass Pledge Trivia * He was the first Kanto Starter Pokemon to evolve into his final stage faster than Charmeleon and Wartorte. * He was the first Pokemon to have evolved immediately after a Gym Battle. Category:Eddy's Pokemon Category:Poison Type Category:Male Pokemon Category:Grass Type Category:Mega Pokemon